


Momma Bear

by orphan_account



Series: Life in the Sun [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M, Fluff, Romance, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Tyler women butt heads.





	Momma Bear

**Author's Note:**

> repost

Rose aggressively folded the basket of laundry in front of her while she watched Jackie feed James. “Mum, he doesn’t need to be burped five times for two ounces.” 

“This is how I fed you!” Jackie argued and defiantly patted her grandson’s back.

“Well, he keeps fallin’ asleep cause you’re takin’ so long! He needs to finish his bottle so he’ll sleep longer tonight,” Rose countered, knowing her son slept better on a full stomach.

It wasn’t that she didn’t appreciate the help, every extra hand was a blessing. But her mum had the luxury of leaving at the end of the day. Rose was the one who had to deal with James when he was screaming for food in the middle of the night.

“I don’t want my grandbaby full of burps!” Jackie retorted.

“Urgh!” Rose threw her hands up and walked away, angrily grinding her teeth.

“Rose? Love? Could use a hand,” John called from the kitchen.

She stomped up to the counter next to her husband and dropped her forehead on his sternum with an aggravated groan. “She’s drivin’ me barmy!”

“She’s only tryin’ to help,” he reasoned, rubbing soothing circles across her back.

“I know but she’s takin’ so long! He’ll never sleep tonight and neither will I! And she keeps bringin’ toys and clothes over! I hate all the extra clutter!” She growled in frustration and wrapped herself around John’s waist, attempting to take comfort in his arms.

“I’m not usually one to agree with your mother, but she did raise you. She’s just enjoyin’ time with her grandson.” John gave her a gentle squeeze. “And you have fallen victim to somethin’ every new mother experiences: Momma Bear Syndrome. You think you know what’s best because he’s yours.”

Rose raised her head and glared at her husband. “I hate it when you’re right.”

He laughed and kissed her forehead. “Genius, me. Now, here’s a cuppa for you and your Mum. She won’t be here forever.” He pressed two mugs in her hands and nudged her out of the kitchen.

Rose smiled and turned back to the living room where Jackie was changing a nappy. “Mum, I told you before — peepee down! Otherwise, it’ll leak everywhere!”

“I raised a girl. How am I supposed to know!” Jackie shouted.

Shaking his head in amusement, John smiled and took a sip from his cup of tea. It was probably a good idea to stay hidden in the kitchen for a little while longer.


End file.
